


Amidst a Spinning Wheel

by violatedwisdom



Category: Half Broke Horses - Jeanette Walls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violatedwisdom/pseuds/violatedwisdom
Summary: Thoughts of Fidel Hanna on the inspection of Miss Pearl and Miss Finch.





	Amidst a Spinning Wheel

The Havasupai village is some sort of haven to all of us. It's a place that has been standing still in rushing times, a place that hasn't changed much from what our parents and our grandparents tell us about. It's like we're amidst a spinning wheel: Everything around us moves, turns and changes, but being in the center we stand still. There is more truth to this village and the nature around it.

I keep thinking about air conditioning and paved roads. It's distant, though familiar; a bit like a different story in the same book.  
Sometimes I compare us at the Havasupai village to one side of the book cover, Miss Pearl and Miss Finch to the other, the book titled: "The United States of America". But it's like they keep adding new stories and therefore never reached our own, on the last few pages of our book. Never have they tried to understand our village, nor have they seen, really seen, the nature. They've just offered air conditioning and paved roads. They never understood why we refused. It's like we're two book covers every day further apart from each other. So much that we also stopped caring about their part of the story.

 

"It sucks. The Misses are inspecting us tomorrow", I told some friends when I heard the news.

Playful insults made their way into their conversation, bringing great laughs.

"Why not show them some trick?" someone suggested.

We all though that was the best idea of the week.

Painting our bodies, getting the horses ready, felt like preparing for war. Of course not the real kind of war, much rather the kind of which you play along as a child. Adrenaline rushing through me, we pushed galloping forwards, having the fun of our lives when we reached the Misses and circled them.

"Did you see their faces?" I laughed, climbing down from the horse.

A smile reached Rosemary's face, a girl who accompanied me on the horse, daughter of Mrs. Casey Smith. At the stream we waited for the ladies to catch up and later arrived at the village all together. As soon as we arrived, the boys jumped down their horses.

"Let's dive in!" one of the boys hollered, already in full sprint towards the water. I felt the paint, dry and uncomfortable on my skin, and enthusiastically joined them.


End file.
